Celle qui s'épilait à la cire
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Quand Elisabeth décide de se faire une épilation à la cire, ça n'est pas une mince affaire


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Elisabeth décide de s'épiler à la cire et ce n'est pas une mince affaire ^^**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Suite à un gros délire sur msn avec Carys, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit OS !! Alors comme je te l'ai promis, je te le dédicace ma Carys !! J'espère que ça te plaira !! **

**CELLE QUI S'EPILAIT A LA CIRE**

Elisabeth Weir avait décidé d'octroyer une nouvelle journée de repos aux membres de l'expédition Atlantis. Après tout, ils n'en avaient pas souvent alors pour une fois… La jeune femme avait décidé de profiter de cette journée pour s'occuper un peu d'elle.

Elle avait donc pris une longue douche bien chaude et, enroulée dans moelleux drap de bain, elle s'était assise sur son lit et se préparait à s'épiler les jambes. Parce que même si elle était toujours en pantalon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le faire régulièrement, enfin quand elle en avait le temps. Et là il lui fallait bien avouer qu'elle en avait sérieusement besoin…

Elle avait donc passé une commande de produits de beauté au Colonel Caldwell, parmi lesquels une cire dépilatoire que lui avait conseillée Laura Cadman. Elle était, parait il, très douce et l'épilation était indolore. Enfin selon la jeune militaire. Elisabeth n'avait pas encore tenté l'expérience et elle se préparait à le faire.

Elle ouvrit la boite et en sortit un pot de cire et des bandes. Bon se dit-elle, c'est de la cire froide, donc pas besoin de la chauffer, ça fait déjà ça en moins…

Elle ouvrit le pot et remua un peu la cire avant de s'en étaler, à l'aide de la palette, sur la jambe droite. Puis elle appliqua une bande. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tira dessus d'un geste vif et… hurla à s'en casser la voix. Non d'un chien que ça faisait mal ! Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une pareille douleur auparavant, enfin d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle contempla sa jambe rougie, au moins c'était efficace… La diplomate grimaça en songeant qu'elle n'avait fait que la première jambe et encore pas complètement… Allez du courage Liz, il faut le faire, tu ne vas pas rester avec une seule jambe à moitié épilée qui plus est ! songea t'elle.

ooOoo

A quelques pas de là, dans le couloir des quartiers civils, John Sheppard se baladait les mains dans les poches. Non en fait, il ne se baladait pas vraiment, il avait envie d'aller voir Liz. Il savait qu'elle était restée dans ses quartiers et il entendait bien qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Du moins pour aller travailler… Le militaire esquissa un sourire à la pensée de retrouver la jeune femme lorsqu'un hurlement déchira l'air. Un hurlement de souffrance à n'en pas douter et il venait d'une femme. Liz ! songea t'il en se mettant à courir le long du couloir.

ooOoo

Liz pris une grande bouffée d'air et tira brutalement sur la bande de cire qui recouvrait l'autre côté de sa jambe droite. A nouveau, elle poussa un hurlement strident en soufflant sur sa jambe pour atténuer la douleur. Au même moment, la porte de ses quartiers coulissa et John Sheppard jaillit dans la pièce, l'arme au poing.

- Colonel ? s'écria la jeune femme en entourant sa poitrine de ses bras et en tentant de maintenir son drap de bain autour d'elle. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Tout va bien Elisabeth ? demanda le militaire en regardant autour de lui sur le qui-vive.

- Mais oui, pourquoi ?

- Je vous ai entendue hurler alors je croyais que…

- Oh… ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien… rougit la jeune femme. En fait j'essayais une nouvelle cire dépilatoire et je… je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi douloureux,avoua t'elle

Sur le coup, John éclata franchement de rire sous le regard furibond de la Dirigeante.

- Ça vous fait rire ? demanda t'elle légèrement en colère

- Je suis désolée, mais vous devez vraiment être douillette, s'esclaffa le militaire. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ça !

- Ah oui ? Soulevez votre t-shirt alors, fit la jeune femme en prenant de la cire sur la palette.

- Pardon ?

- Soulevez votre t-shirt, allez ! insista la jeune femme

Un peu désarçonné, John obtempéra et leva son t-shirt sous son menton, dévoilant un torse musclé mais assez velu. Liz sourit et étala de la cire sur le haut de la poitrine du militaire, là où il y avait le plus de poils. Puis elle appliqua la bande et la tire d'un coup sec. Sur le coup de la douleur, John serra les dents et finalement n'y tint plus. Il rugit et s'écarta brusquement de la jeune femme dont le sourire s'était élargit.

- Alors ? Je suis douillette hein ? dit elle

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? cria le militaire en faisant de l'air avec son t-shirt au dessus de son torse. Vous auriez pu me prévenir !

- Non puisque normalement vous ne deviez rien sentir, ironisa la Diplomate. Puis son regard se porta sur le torse du militaire et elle rugit de rire en s'écroulant sur son lit. Surpris John la regardait alors qu'elle riait en se tenant les côtes, le regard rivé sur son torse.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait autant rire ? demanda John qui ne comprenait rien. D'autant qu'il sentait encore des picotements sur sa poitrine. Il baissa alors les yeux et poussa un cri d'horreur. Sur son torse, il y avait une bande rouge en plein milieu et il n'y avait pratiquement plus de poils à cet endroit.

Liz riait toujours et ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer. Sheppard laissa retomber son t-shirt pour cacher le désastre.

- Oui bon, ça va peut être aller maintenant, grommela t'il, un rien vexé. Vous vous rendez compte que vous m'avez défiguré ? s'insurgea t'il ensuite.

- Oh mais si vous voulez, je peux vous faire tout le torse, comme ça on ne verra plus rien, rit Elisabeth qui s'était redressée.

- Ah non !! Ça fait trop mal ! s'écria Sheppard en reculant.

- Ça va je plaisantais, sourit Elisabeth

- Je préfère ça, dit le militaire sans la quitter du regard. Mais vous devez quand même vous faire pardonner, ajouta t'il avec un sourire malicieux, c'est que j'ai souffert quand même moi !

- Alors ça c'est petit, s'insurgea t'elle, je voulais juste vous faire avaler votre rire et j'avoue que je suis contente d'avoir réussi !

John grimaça en portant la main à l'endroit où la bande avait été placée et se rapprocha doucement du lit de la jeune femme.

- Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, murmura t'il en se penchant doucement vers elle. Il posa un doigt sur la serviette qui entourait le corps de la jeune femme et approcha son visage du sien. Liz pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Un dîner ce soir, juste vous et moi, sur la jetée Est, ajouta t'il en se redressant lentement.

Puis, sans un mot de plus il sortit. Elisabeth resta interdite pendant quelques secondes puis réagit et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Tant pis pour l'épilation à la cire, elle finirait au rasoir sous la douche, ça serait moins douloureux ! Mais en même temps, il faudrait quand même qu'elle remercie Laura Cadman pour la cire. Finalement, elle avait quand même un côté positif !

**FIN**

**Voilà ! j'espère que ça t'a plu ma Carys !! Et vous, vous avez aimé ?**


End file.
